Without A Doubt
by HotaruDragon
Summary: Full Name: Anything You Can Do, Without A Doubt, I Can Do Better...  Summary: A tale of Ash and Gary pretty much sums this up...but if you're looking for more ;D  then by all means, start reading! xD
1. Chapter 1

**What's this? A new story? Starring Ash and Gary? and, say what? Misty's not involved? xD Calm down yaoi and palletshipping fans, it's not going down that road...nonetheless, I **

**still think you would enjoy this friendship-themed story with possible twists and turns. The full title of this fic is... Anything You Can Do, Without a Doubt, I Can Do Better...I **

**shortened it to Without a Doubt because the name just stuck with me...This was originally planned as a one-shot fic for LiliNeko's Egoshipping contest...the only problem was trying **

**to fit Misty within this awesome plot...who knows..mabye she might appear within the later chapters... :3 Well, until then...please enjoy!**

**(BTW, LiliNeko if you're reading this, sorry about not entering your contest, sorry for never finishing Anything for Love, and totes sorry for not speaking to you for a while...just haven't been up to fanficiton for the past couple of months! D:)  
**

* * *

**Without a Doubt Ch. 1: **

It was a dark and cold morning, clouds waiting to burst and pour out the rain. A breeze pushing its way through the quiet town of Pallet, blowing the red and orange leaves that signified the normal symptoms of any old autumn morning. Within the silenced town, there stood, side by side with his grandfather, young eight-year old Gary Oak. Only moments ago his parents were pronounced dead, as a result of a car accident that happened as they were on their way to pick Gary up from his grandfather's lab. He'd been unable to shed a single tear throughout the entirety of his parents' funeral. Of course he was heartbroken, but the horrible reality was too much to bear.

"Gary," his grandfather said solemnly. "It's going to be alright."

Gary hated those words, those empty, meaningless words used to beguile the mind into believing and hoping. The only way things were ever going to be alright, is if his parents could come back to him.

If only.

Gary looked at his grandfather with disdain. Not that he really hated him; they had many fun memories together, studying Pokémon and such. But why couldn't he have been the one to die, he was the old one; this was totally unfair. Gary would be grateful to him, but he didn't have to be happy about it. Throughout the year, Gary has been helping out his grandfather with many, various experiments, and helped around the lab, pretty much like an assistant. One day, on the porch, while reading up on a book about the theories of evolution, a boy about his age with messy, black hair came up to him.

"Hi," he said.

Gary ignored him, just like all the other kids that tried to push upon him the pathetic, idiotic thought of friendship. This boy, however, was different. He plopped himself right down beside Gary. Gary gave an immediate stare.

'Who does this guy think he is?' Gary angrily thought.

"My name's Ash. Ash Ketchum. What's your name?" the boy said amiably.

"Gary," Gary replied moodily.

"Hey, what's wrong Gary? You look sad." Ash asked worriedly.

"Everything," Gary muttered.

"What'd ya say? I didn't hear ya." Ash said.

"Can't you take a hint!" Gary yelled.

"Huh? What? Take a hint about what?" Ash asked innocently.

"Whaddaya think, chump!" Gary shouted before, in frustration, shoving his book, aggressively, in Ash's chest and walking off.

Gary clenched his fists in anger.

'What the heck's wrong with that kid? What's wrong with everybody? Why can't they all leave me alone?' Gary thought as he slammed his fist into a nearby tree.

A while after Gary had left, his grandfather came outside wondering what all the commotion was about. He looked down and spotted Ash reading a book.

"Hello, and who might you be?" Professor Oak asked.

"My name's Ash," he replied cheerily looking up from the book. "I live at the house close ta' here."

"Ohh, you must be Delia's son. Nice to meet you, I'm Professor Oak," Oak introduced himself. "That book," he said referring to the book in Ash's hand, "I'm pretty sure my grandson Gary was here just a moment ago reading it.

"Oh yeah," Ash said gloomily all of a sudden.

"What's wrong Ash?" Oak asked.

"I think I made him angry at me," Ash answered honestly.

"Really? What happened?" the professor inquired further.

"Well, he was just sittin' here all alone. I wanted to be friends with him, and I talked with him, but I think I mighta' bothered him." Ash replied almost on the verge of tears.

"It's alright, Ash. Gary has always been this way. He's just going through a tough time," Oak told the boy.

"Why is he going through all that?" Ash asked.

"A couple months ago Gary's parents had an accident. Because of that, he can no longer see them."

"You mean they're dead?" Ash asked.

"Yes," Professor Oak said solemnly, "but let's stray away from that topic. We should try to be happier these days."

"So Ash," Oak started as he took a seat next to Ash, "About that book…have you any thoughts about the world of Pokémon?"

"Well, my mom always told me that when I turn 10 years old, I can go on a journey with as many Pokémon as I want. She said I could become a great Pokémon trainer, just like my dad," Ash said with a bit of melancholy in his tone.

"Your father?" Oak pondered. 'But Delia never mentioned…'

"Yeah, he's not with us. We don't know where he is, but I'm gonna become a Pokemon master just like him." Ash said honestly.

Professor Oak smiled and replied, "That's excellent Ash."

"I can't wait!" Ash exclaimed.

"But you know Ash, being a Pokemon trainer's not going to be an easy task to accomplish. You should take this time now to gain knowledge so it can be to your advantage. For now, you should take that book, maybe you might come across a Pokemon you'd like to be your partner." Oak suggested.

"Okay!" Ash happily said.

He picked up the book and was set to go.

"One more thing, Ash. Don't worry about Gary, he'll come around sooner or later."

* * *

**Yep, that's it...for now...this was originally a one-shot, so not a lot was planned...I've decided to cut them into mini chapters...but this means frequent updating! XD...maybe... :3**

**Please REVIEW, I'd be ever so thankful to hear your opinions! XD I'd like to see how much my writing has improved since I first came to fanfiction... (Over 3 years ago! :O)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**What! The quickest update in Mask of Ice's history! Aww hell yeah! :D Well, aren't you lucky...Please enjoy, and most importantly, REVIEW!**

* * *

A year had past since Ash and Gary had met. Following his grandfather's orders, Gary had to be friends with Ash, even though he really didn't want to at first. He could even remember the heated discussion they had over it.

**Flashback**

Gary had came back in from one of his usual walks, and went straight into the kitchen to fetch a nice, refreshing glass of MooMoo Milk. He sat on the counter and drank the milk down to the last drop. At that moment, his grandfather had walked in.

"Ah, you're home," Professor Oak commented.

"Eh," Gary replied nonchalantly.

"There's something, I've been meaning to talk to you about," Oak started.

"Yeah?" Gary said uninterested.

"You know, in two years, you'll be wanting to start on your journey as a Pokemon trainer," he continued. "To become a good trainer, one must have deep, meaningful bonds with their Pokemon."

"Ok," Gary said rolling his eyes. 'Seriously? Is this old geezer really telling me this?'

Professor Oak looked at his grandson very sternly before commenting, "That devil-may-care attitude of yours will get you nowhere! You're unsociable, you're uncaring, and you lack passion!"

"Then what do you suggest I do about it?" Gary asked cheekily.

"First and foremost, respect your elders, and secondly watch that TONE of yours!" Professor Oak scolded.

Gary remained silent.

"Look, Gary. I didn't mean for this conversation to spiral out of proportion. The point I was trying to convey was that you need some friends in your life. Friendship is a very important factor in having a successful future. Friends accept you for who you are and will remain with you unconditionally. I refuse to have you miserable, that's why you should become friends with Ash, the boy you met the other day."

"You want me to what!" Gary asked outraged.

"Become friends with Ash Ketchum! No ifs, ands, or buts about it!" Oak commanded.

"I'm outta here!" Gary shouted storming out of the kitchen. 'The old man's lost it...there's no way I'm gonna become friends with that loser! I don't care what he or anybody thinks of me.'

Right before Gary reached the door, his grandfather blocked the way.

"Move! I don't wanna live here anymore! I hate you!" Gary yelled at his grandfather.

The slap Gary received echoed throughout the house. Gary stared at his grandfather in shock, on the verge of tears. Professor Oak softened his solemn expression and got on his knees, holding Gary by his shoulders.

"I'm sorry if I made you feel this way," Oak said hugging Gary. Facing him again, he continued, "But, you need to change. I only want what's best for you. I would never ask you to do something horrible. I believe this will brighten your future. Do it for you. For me. For your parents."

**End Flashback**

Gary sighed at his recollection as he stared into the stars. Could he really believe what his gramps had told him? At that moment, he was joined in his stargazing, by none other than Ash.

"Hiya," Ash said with a smile on his face.

Gary looked at him before replying, "Hey."

"What's wrong? You look sad," Ash commented.

"What's wrong with me?" Gary questioned. "What's with you? You're like happy, all the time."

"Really? I don't think I am," Ash said honestly.

"You so are," Gary said laughing.

"Well, now you are too," Ash said smiling.

Gary ceased his laughing. Ash was right, this was the first time he's been genuinely happy in a long time.

'So, that's what having a friend does to ya,' Gary thought smiling.

"Well, you have a reason to be," Gary started bitterly. "You have parents alive, that love you."

"Well, my mom anyways," Ash said.

Gary turned in surprise towards Ash as he continued.

"I don't know what happened to my dad or where he is for that matter. I'm not even sure if I've ever seen him when I was really little. Mom always told me what a great pokemon trainer he was, apart from that, she never liked talking about him. Even so, I guess you can say I lived a pretty happy life." Ash finished melancholic.

"I see," Gary replied feeling slightly remorseful about his comment.

"I wonder what it's gonna feel like to be an actual Pokemon trainer, to be able to go on a journey and catch all different types of pokemon." Ash said changing the topic.

"I don't know myself, the whole thought of adventure almost seems scary. We're leaving home to venture out into unknown territory into world with strange and potentially dangerous creatures, well maybe some of them. It's gonna be a whole new experience though!" Gary said appearing to look excited.

"Yup! Which pokemon are you gonna choose as your starter?" Ash asked enthusiastically.

"Eh, not sure yet. But my gramps is the one giving them out, so definitely I will have the best one!" Gary said triumphantly.

"Aw, that's not fair! I want a good pokemon too!" Ash complained.

"I'll put in a good word for you with my gramps," Gary smiled giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks, Gary!" Ash happily exclaimed.

The two laughed as they imagined their futures as pokemon trainers.

* * *

**I actually was writing more to this, but decided to make a cut, I generally want to keep the chapters about the same length. Please tell what you think, and please do no hesitate to criticize me for anything you think that I didn't do right...**

**A/N: For those of you wondering why Gary has such a high level of vocabulary, it's because he's lived with a professor for a grandfather, for the last two years, it's bound to rub off on ya! ^_^**

**Next chapter coming soon! :3  
**


End file.
